The Trial
The Trial is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. This episode is about the Global Council putting the Power Rangers on trial, not for crimes but to invite them to join the Global Army and not act independently. This choice could affect our heroes in a positive or negative light. This takes place seven months after the Second Malastarian War. Story Seven months have passed since the Second Malastarian War, people have started to rebuild once more and are thankful to the Power Rangers, unfortunately they have become a controversial figure. However, High Councillor Amelie Legrand believes that because of their powers, they should be kept on watch since one of them has evaded them to be brought in for questioning. She is in a meeting with many members of the council and plans to hold a hearing for the Power Rangers. The High Councillor calls a press conference and summons the rangers to a hearing in the United Nations. This decision has caused a lot of people to protest against the High Councillor's decision, holding flyers that say: The Power Rangers Saved My Family. Cancel the hearing. They are heroes, not criminals. Others in support of the trial hold flyers saying: If guns are regulated, so must powers. Destruction of property does not excuse them. Since they arrived, more bad things happened for years. Beverly and Theo watch it on the news and so do the others. Theo bows his head remembering the time when Price broke into his apartment attempting to catch him since becoming the Green Ranger. Beverly pats him and says: "It's not your fault Theo. You know well how people fear what they don't understand." Theo replies: "I know Bev, but since I've been recruited by Aquila they have been growing even more suspicious after we iced Fyrus". Beverly then says: "We'll get through this Theo. I promise". Meanwhile in college, Kevin watches it on TV with Rebecca. Kevin facepalms at this saying: This is beyond illogical. We saved this world, and we go on trial for this. Rebecca replies: I know you did. But what I believe is that they care more about property damage rather than lives at times. Things can be replaced, but not human lives. Kevin then paces around the room, upset at the High Councillor's decision. Yumi watches Maria talk about it on the news and looks at a picture of the Ninja Storm rangers. "If you were in my position Sensei Hanson, what would you do?". Three days later, the Rangers arrive at the UN building in New York. Then they enter the courtroom, which is full of reporters and world leaders while protesters in support of the Power Rangers are feuding with those supporting the Global Council. High Councillor: "Today, the world must know what the Power Rangers stand for and must know what they are capable of. To those on trial, speak only the truth." She then addresses them. "Power Rangers, ever since you have obtained your powers, you swore to protect Earth. Is this true?" Beverly: "Yes" High Councillor: "Then consider. One of you has evaded questioning and assaulted a few soldiers since the Green Ranger jumped out the window riding some sort of eagle-shaped aura and flown away from a Turtle Cove apartment. Why have you done this?" Theo: "I was told to trust no one. For all I know there will be some on this planet that would use us to exploit our powers. As a former pilot of the USAF, I would not rather fight for wrong reasons such as killing people despite of their bad deeds. And now as a Power Ranger I say this High Councillor. We Power Rangers fight to protect the people of Earth, we do not fight for God, flag or country. And speaking of God, I believe in Him and how he will save me. But he expects me to act, which is what I do". Many of the world leaders whisper amongst themselves, while many people are watching the trial in homes, bars, schools, colleges and so on. Legrand bangs the gavel shouting "Order". High Councillor: "Since obtaining your powers, more of these Malastarians emerged on Earth, how would you explain that?" Yumi: "Those who gave us our powers warned us that the Malastarians were arriving to invade again. Because the rangers of old had such little power left, they counted on us to fight". High Councillor: "This second conflict has caused damage property and lives. What explanation do you have?" Kevin: "We tried saving as many lives as possible. I helped get as many men, women and children out as possible. Although we could not save them all, we did what we could. As for property damage High Councillor, we realize the huge sum of money that is needed". Fred: "And to clarify something High Councillor. Properties can be replaced, but not lives. I apologize if these words stir controversy, but what we can do is remember and pray for those we lost and who are still living". High Councilor: In my honest opinion to the six of you. This kind of power can be used for benefits of the people as your predecessor has stated. But at the same time there have been rangers fighting on the side of evil, and this kind of power is very dangerous and enough to annihilate humanity. How would you respond to this?" Maria: "As far as I know High Councillor. Those who "fought" on the side of evil were being controlled by the arch enemies of our predecessors". High Councilor: "Which is why this committee shall personally hold you responsible should this happen. But you are held as such for these events six months ago". Beverly bows her head in embarrassment and so do the others. Many of them are thinking "Maybe we are. But the Malastarians are far more responsible for the pain and suffering." High Councilor: "These powers need to be kept on check. Which is why on behalf of world leaders I urge you to join our army. The Global Army was formed, as you six may know, to fight threats like these and to show the world we all stand together in this". Beverly: "It's a generous offer High Councilor. But we unanimously decline". Many of the world leaders whisper again. Others support them, of course others do not. Maria: "We do our parts independently to protect this Earth. Our predecessors however, rather than only combat, they have inspired many children to stay in school and get their education. We intend to do the same as well, and unite hearts with compassion and love. We inspire people to love others and serve others as the words of scripture say". Beverly: "Without regards of race, culture, ethnicities, genders, religions and sexual orientations". Theo: "To teach others to learn to respect, love, care and understand people for who they are. Not because of what they are". Upon watching them, many people around the world applaud these words of the heroes. And the world leaders become very supportive. High Councilor: "Very well then. I accept your declination. And I shall remove all the charges held against you. You are free to act independently on your own terms". The rangers then celebrate altogether. Three months later, we see High Councilor Legrand walking to an underground secret area of the G.A. Headquarters in the Gyachung-La, Northern Tibet. She talks to a scientist who shows her the designs of five new types of Power Rangers. Scientist: We recovered certain parts of the Morphing Grid from the ruins of Dr. Hartford's mansion. This has taken nearly six years for the initiation of this project. The morphers are almost ready, but we're having problems with the Morphing Grid since it has lost a lot of energy during the war. However, these trixyrium crystals could be useful to give a limitless supply of energy that we recovered as well from Bio Labs. High Councilor: If we cannot have these Rangers with us, then we shall create our own. We need to be quickly about this secret project. Our candidates have been carefully selected. Five soldiers enter the room and stand at attention, Amelie gives a small smirk. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath